Seharusnya
by Sun-T
Summary: Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi.  Arsip lama yang baru sempat kupublish


SEHARUSNYA

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning :****SLASH,****OOC,****Modifiate****Canon.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Memandangnya seperti ini adalah hal yang begitu aku suka, apakah aku berlebihan? Apakah berlebihan jika aku memuja kilau kelabunya yang nyaris tampak seperti kemilau bulan? Di saat semua orang berkata kalau matanya selalu menyorot dingin dan penuh kebencian, aku hanya tersenyum, mereka salah, mata kelabu itu selalu menatapku dengan hangat.

Aku suka membelai pirang halusnya yang bersinar bak matahari. Di saat semua berkata bahwa itu adalah salah satu lambang keangkuhannya, aku hanya tersenyum, mereka masih salah, pirang halus itu begitu lembut, aromanya begitu harum bahkan aku selalu enggan menjauhkan penciumanku dari sana.

Dan aku suka mendengar baitan kata yang melantun dari bibir tipisnya. Walau semua berkata kalau mulutnya begitu tajam dan menyebalkan, aku tetap tersenyum, karena lagi-lagi mereka salah, bibir itu selalu memabukkan saat menciumku dan renyah tawanya yang terdengar dari sana selalu mampu menggetarkan dinding hatiku.

Kini, saat dia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, memejamkan kilau kelabunya yang sangat kupuja, udara malam yang dingin pun terasa hangat di kulitku. Kumainkan rambut pirangnya yang terasa lembut dan menggelitik telapak tanganku dengan perlahan, membuainya yang terlelap damai.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kisah kami dimulai, semua berjalan begitu saja, terasa begitu cepat dan tak terlalu muluk.

Aku yang tengah rapuh hanya mampu menerima uluran tangannya yang menawarkan ketenangan, kami saling mendukung di saat kami berdua sama-sama merasa lelah.

Waktu luang selalu kami habiskan berdua di tepi danau seperti saat ini, di saat bulan tengah menampakkan kilau indah seperti matanya. Rasa sepi dan sedihku terhapus hanya dengan kehadirannya di sisiku, genggaman tangannya menguatkanku dan pelukannya membuatku tetap bertahan hidup. Tak ada kata cinta, semua mengalir bagai air.

"Melamun lagi?" tanyanya yang membuatku terkejut, ternyata dia telah terbangun.

"Tidak," jawabku pelan. Dia terdiam, akupun diam, hanya kecipak ikan yang menghancurkan permukaan danau yang heninglah yang menjadi musik latar kami. Gemerisik dedaunan yang bergerak gelisah karena godaan sang anginpun menyejukkan suasana.

Jantungku tak mau kalah oleh gerak sang daun, debarnya mengencang saat dia meraih jemariku, menghangatkan kulitku dalam genggamannya. Dan debar itu seakan bersahutan dengan debar yang lain saat dia meletakkan telapak tanganku di dadanya, merasakan debar yang sama seperti yang kurasakan.

Aku tersenyum, tak hanya aku yang merasakan ini dan itu membuatku lega. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa damainya kami saat ini.

Entah berapa lama kami hidup dalam dunia tanpa noda, semua begitu putih dan tanpa cela. Ini seperti mimpi dan khayalan, semua seakan berjalan dengan semestinya.

.

#

**.**

Detik, jam, hari, minggu bahkan bulan berlalu dan semua mulai tampak membosankan. Kedekatan kami hampir menjadi seperti sebuah kewajiban saja. Aku jarang melihatnya menatapku dengan hangat lagi, tawa renyahnya pun hilang seakan enggan terdengar.

Aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasa genggaman tangan yang dulu seakan takut melepaskan tanganku, aku juga nyaris tak ingat bagaimana rasa bibirnya tatkala menciumku, dan entah kenapa aku pun tak ingin meminta itu.

Kami bersama hanya karena kami malas bertemu dengan orang-orang yang terkadang membuat kami bosan dengan celoteh mereka. Kami bersama hanya karena kami mungkin lebih menikmati saat-saat hening berdua, mungkin hanya itu.

Sampai suatu kali dia datang padaku, memandang mataku tanpa makna apapun tersirat di dalamnya, kesenyapan menyelimuti kami. Hening kali ini terasa begitu menusuk, bahkan anginpun terasa dingin di kulit kami.

"Maaf," bisiknya pelan.

Aku mencoba mencerna arti kata 'maaf' ini, apa yang dia sesali? Kebersamaan kami kah? Atau rasa jenuh yang membuat dia enggan memelukku lagi?

"Tak ada yang mengikat kita, kan?" katanya lagi, ya itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan.

Aku masih bingung, apa sebenarnya yang dimintanya? Berpisah? Kami memang tak terikat selama ini, tak ada komitmen apapun.

"Harry..." panggilnya lirih.

Aku menatapnya, mencari entah apa di mata kelabunya dan ternyata aku memang tak menemukan apapun di situ. Aku mencari sesuatu di dalam hatiku, apakah aku bersedih? Tidak, mungkin tidak, aku tak merasakan apapun, sama sekali kosong.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku tak bisa memikirkan kata lain selain kata itu.

Aku melihatnya mengangguk lalu berbalik pergi, pergi begitu saja tanpa salam ataupun apa.

Aku tersenyum, kami memang tak memilki ikatan apa-apa, entah apa yang membuat kami bersama selama ini. Aku melihatnya berjalan, menghilang menembus tirai hitam kelamnya malam. Aku tidak merasakan apapun dalam hatiku, tapi kenapa aku merasa aneh? Kenapa air mataku mengalir? Aku tidak bisa menemukan secuil rasapun, kenapa? Seharusnya tak ada alasan bagi air mata ini untuk keluar dari emerald-ku, seharusnya.

**END**

**Mungkin ada yang merasa pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya ya? Iya, tulisan ini dulu aku simpan di catatan FB bulan maret 2011 lalu, ga aku publish. Tapi setelah aku baca-baca lagi kupikir lebih baik aku simpan aja di ffn ini.**

**Memang pendek, sebab awalnya cuma coretan iseng di kala senggang aja. Bagi yang mau membagi ripiu saya persilahkan ^^**


End file.
